


Faraway Shore

by Pikachewy99



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachewy99/pseuds/Pikachewy99
Summary: You are the ocean's gray waves; destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach...





	

Waves lapped quietly on the white sands of the beach, and the moon cast its soft glow over the water. It was there that the lone figure sat, watching quietly as the tide ebb and flow. Occasionally the water would reach his toes, but he didn’t mind. He was far too focused on the sea before him.

The sight reminded him of a distant, sunnier shore. One that no longer existed. All that was left now was the burnt smell of charred wood, and three cheap stones with their names hastily scribbled onto them.

He let out a sigh and fell backwards. The sand stung as it flew up and got in his eyes, but he didn’t care. Would they yell at him for coming back, covered in sand? Probably. Though it wasn’t like that was anything new. He blinked the grains and newly formed tears away, instead focusing his attention on the sky. There it was. The moon. The stars. The galaxy. It was close, yet so far away. It was so beautiful, yet painful to look at.

...It was so lively, yet so _lonely_. He shivered as a breeze blew by. Was it always this cold? He only begun to feel it then. The cold sensation in his fingers, toes, and face was slowly spreading. It reached and reached for the only place left: the heart. He closed his eyes. It didn’t matter to him, anyways. Every day was another day of smothering feelings. Every day was a day of leaving words unsaid. So why should he even bother anymore? That cold, dark feeling always took the wheel everyday. He had learned to live with it. It was okay.

_“No, it’s not okay.”_

He furrowed his eyebrows. There it was again. The voice that always nagged him at the back of his head. The one that instead of shutting up, got louder and louder. But as the sound of approaching footsteps drew nearer and nearer, he begun to doubt that it was all his imagination. The soft crunching of feet grew louder and louder, until whatever it was seemed to stop, and settle into the sand besides him.

A warmth settled into the palm of his hand as it- no- _she_ \- spoke again. “It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?”

He opened his eyes, taking in the sky again. Was it just him, or was it suddenly much less lonely? He exhaled. “Yeah.”

The hand- he was sure it was a hand, now- squeezed his fingers a little tightly. “It’s beautiful here, you know. The air. The sky. The sea. Why do you hate it so much?”

“Because…” His shoulders tensed. “You know it reminds me of them…” The grip on his hand tightened. “...I miss them.”

“I know you do, but… Well, you don’t need to be hearing it from me, yeah? 

And there it was. Of course. She was right. He hadn’t forgotten. But no matter how hard he tried, it just wouldn't happen. He couldn’t smile. Not like this. “I… I know…” He knew that he should smile. He knew that he should live his life. He knew that they wouldn’t have wanted to see him so sad. Yet… It was so _difficult_. Difficult to move on. To pretend like losing them didn’t hurt him. To pretend like things were okay when they weren’t. It wasn’t okay.

It wasn’t okay.

“You’ve been trying so hard. It’s been difficult, hasn’t it? Being all alone.” A moment of silence.

“It’s okay to cry,"

Her grip loosened.

"It’s okay to cry.”

He bit his lip, “Hana, I-”

But as soon as he turned his head, she was gone. No warm feeling, no bright smile. Not even an imprint in the sand. The only thing that made him sure that she had been there was the faint smell of roses on the wind. 

Her favorite.

Wataru closed his eyes again, willing the world to fade away once more.

 


End file.
